<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all there's left to do is run by reylotrash711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293227">all there's left to do is run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711'>reylotrash711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reylotrash711's music fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love, Major character death - Freeform, No Smut, Past Lives, Period Typical Sexism, Reincarnation, Rey Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations, Soulmates, kiss, reunited, star crossed lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tale told across two centuries of two lovers whom the world are trying to tear apart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reylotrash711's music fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all there's left to do is run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has taken me MONTHS to write, but I have loved it. The fic is inspired by Taylor Swift's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E">Love Story</a> although it has a tragic twist so please mind the tags! I adore this song (it is in my top three of all time) so writing this fic as been such a joy because it's meant I have an excuse to blast it on loop as I wrote it. I recommend listening to the song if you haven't heard it before 🥰</p><p>A huge thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works">Cecilia,</a> you are the best. All your comments and suggestions have been super helpful and I can't thank you enough for being such a wonderful beta-reader 💜<br/>Also look at the absolutely gorgeous manips she made!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We were both young when I first saw you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m standing there, on the balcony in summer air </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>The sun was out and it was a beautiful day on campus. Rey walked with a slight spring in her step as she made her way to the lecture hall to listen to Professor Mothma go incredibly in-depth into Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. </p><p>Rey loved English, she loved Shakespeare even more and Romeo and Juliet were one of her favourite plays, but listening to Professor Mothma drown on for hours on end about the key themes and language techniques sometimes left Rey wishing she hadn’t chosen to study the topic. She would much prefer working alone, spending hours reading the play as she took in the beautiful words of the great bard himself. </p><p>Her friends often teased her for her obsession. Especially Poe who had on a few occasions decided it would be a great idea to perform the play in the middle of the Campus Cafeteria or at a party, this had resulted in a very angry phone call from Snap Wexley’s parents after the glass coffee table had broken beneath his feet as he shouted the opening prologue of the play to all their friends.  </p><p>Rey had been a little embarrassed but ended the night in the bathroom as Poe threw his guts up into the toilet and Finn filmed it on his phone before posting it on his Instagram with the caption, “Did my heart love till now?” </p><p>Poe asked Finn out on a date a week later.</p><p>Since starting college, Rey had only been on a few dates and had an even smaller number of boyfriends. Her friends were always trying to set her up with people in their classes and dorms. After a few terrible dates with guys she hoped she would never have to see again, Rey started to politely decline when her friends asked her, dating and boyfriends just didn’t interest her. She would much rather spend her Friday nights curled up with a book, losing herself in the Austen, Bronte and Shakespeare’s worlds. </p><p>Why couldn’t men her age be like Mr Darcy or Romeo Montague? She knew deep down that her problem was that she dreamed of a storybook love story, one that always ended in happily ever after rather than helping your utterly wasted date back to their dorm after they threw up all of the dinner onto the sidewalk.  </p><p>There was something missing, something inside her. There was someone out there for her, she was certain, her heart was already lost to someone who she could only pray existed. She would keep looking until she found them, she would settle for true love and nothing less.</p><p>With a sigh, Rey looked down at her watch, wincing as it read 10.55.</p><p>She was most likely going to be late for her lecture.</p><p>Breaking into a run, Rey moved quickly across campus, clutching her books to her chest. She probably looked like an idiot, but she was not going to be late for Professor Mothma, the last thing she wanted was to be on the receiving end of one of her Professor’s not so kind lectures about punctuality.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Rey ran faster, her eyes fixated on the lecture hall. Just as she was nearing the building, she felt herself collide with someone. Her knees gave way from the effects of the impact and she fell on her ass, her books going everywhere.</p><p>“Shit, I’m so sorry.” said the man she had run into.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Rey mumbled as she began to collect up the books that had fallen over, she winced at the crinkled pages and bent spines.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>Rey looked up at the stranger and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met his. The man before her was incredibly handsome, dark raven hair that covered his large ears, expressive eyes that seemed to twinkle behind his glasses and soft tempting lips. </p><p>Part of her was afraid that she was staring creepily at him, that he would think she was being weird. However, judging by the way he looked at her in a similar way, she concluded that they were both completely in awe of each other.</p><p>“Hello,” he said softly.</p><p>“Rey.” she answered, before mentally slapping herself when she realised her hadn’t asked, “I’m Rey,”</p><p>He smiled at her, “I’m Ben,” </p><p>Suddenly, she was met with hundreds of images, hushed whispers and soft touches. She knew this man, she had met him before. Closing her eyes, she allowed images of the past to take over.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you make your way through the crowd </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And say, "Hello" </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Miss Rey Palpatine was incredibly tired of this ridiculous party her grandfather, Lord Sheev Palpatine had forced her to attend. She hated balls and social events, it was just another excuse for her grandfather to set her up with the eligible bachelors of the town. </p><p>She tried her best to follow her grandfather’s wishes, dancing with each of the men who were presented to her. They were all incredibly arrogant and proud, talking about only themselves and how wonderful they were for the majority of the dance. It made Rey sick to her stomach when she considered that she would one day soon be forced to marry one of these men.</p><p>After dancing with the downright stupid man, Mitaka, Rey had decided she was finished for the evening and took to sitting down on a sofa as she watched guests dance and socialise. Rey sighed, watching as several young women danced with the men they chose, bright smiles across their faces. If only she had the freedom to dance with whomever she wanted. </p><p>But she was nineteen years old now, her grandfather wanted her married off to a rich gentleman by twenty and his first male heir by twenty-one. No matter how much she hated it, or pleaded with her grandfather to allow her to choose her future husband, he refused to listen. Until she was married, she belonged to him and had no choice in the matter let alone any decisions regarding her future. Maybe if she was lucky, he would choose a gentleman who was fairly reasonable, one who would at least care for her and maybe one day grow to love her. Rey let out a chuckle at the thought, shaking her head. Love was something only found in fairy tales and children’s stories, it was silly to think she would ever experience such a thing. </p><p>Getting to her feet, with every intention of informing her grandfather that she wished to go home so she could return to her books. At least with her books, she could lose herself in the world of a fictional world who were free to love whomever they chose.</p><p>She turned to walk in her grandfather’s direction, but nearly jumped out her own skin when she came face to face with a tall gentleman. Rey was immediately struck with how handsome this man was, dark raven hair that covered his large ears, expressive eyes that seemed to twinkle and soft tempting lips. </p><p>Part of her was afraid that she was being rude for staring at him, that he would expose her for being so improper. However, judging by the way he looked at her in a similar way, she concluded that they were both completely in awe of each other.</p><p>“Hello,” he said, a small smile painting his face.</p><p>Rey took a step back, putting some necessary distance between them before dropping into a curtsey, “Good evening, Sir,” she said, remembering her manners.</p><p>He followed her lead, bowing his head politely. “You are Lord Palpatine’s granddaughter,” he stated with a quizzical look as if he were trying to determine who she was. </p><p>Rey nodded, “Rey Palpatine,” she said, stretching out her hand.</p><p>He took it, “Ben Solo,” when their hands met Rey felt the world fade away until it was just the two of them, this electric feeling moving through them. </p><p>“You’re the son of Sir Solo and Lady Organa, it must be an honour to be part of such a lineage,” she said, pulling her hand from his before it became improper. Ben chuckled, “It certainly creates a large weight upon my shoulders,” he said. Rey smiled at his honesty.</p><p>It was certainly a surprise to see him at a party such as this, to say their families didn’t get along was putting it lightly. Ever since she was a little girl, her grandfather had told her that the Solo-Organa family couldn’t be trusted, that they were a cruel family always seeking power. When she entered her adult years, she had found that harder to believe. She had met Ben’s parents on several occasions and they had been nothing but pleasant towards her, which quickly made the lie her grandfather had been feeding her dissipate.</p><p>She had heard a lot about Ben Solo, learning mixed opinions about the man. He had been a knight in Sir Snoke’s army, one that her grandfather had many affiliations with. He had spent years ignoring his family and name, choosing to be recognised in society as Kylo Ren. It was only after the mysterious death of his mentor, Snoke, that he returned home and became Ben Solo once again.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the evening, Miss Palpatine?” he asked, snapping her out of her temporary daze. </p><p>“It has been pleasant,” Rey said dryly, her eyes fixated on the people dancing. </p><p>Ben chuckled, “You don’t sound too impressed,” he pointed out, “Does this ball not please you?”</p><p>Rey sighed and turned her gaze to him, a sad expression coming across her face, “How could I enjoy something that’s purpose is to make my prison walls higher?” she said in honesty, unsure of why she was pouring her heart out to this stranger.</p><p>“I understand how you feel,” he responded gently.</p><p>Rey scoffed, “How can you? You are a gentleman, free to marry any lady you wish.”</p><p>Ben sighed, “You are not the only one trapped, Miss Palpatine, my parents are very selective when it comes to choosing the lady who will carry the heir to their fortune.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rey said, looking down at her feet as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment for misjudging him, “My apologies, Sir, it is not my place to assume your position.”</p><p>Ben chuckled and she looked up, she had expected him to walk off, judging by his short-tempered reputation. But instead, he smiled and offered her his hand, “Well then you must prove how sorry you are by doing me the honour of dancing with me.”</p><p>Rey raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly at his cheek. With a small smile, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the centre of the ballroom.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Little did I know, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>When Rey arrived home, she bid her grandfather goodnight and sat at her window, staring out at the stars as she brushed her long hair. A smile was permanently spread across her face as she gazed into the night, unable to shake the wonderful feeling inside her, the butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the events of the evening. </p><p>She had danced several dances with Ben Solo, smiling throughout as they became better acquainted. He was a charming young man, so unlike the other men she had danced with. Instead of boring her by discussing how many estates he had or how much money he earned a year, he’d asked about her.</p><p>For the first time, someone had taken an interest in her, listened as she told him about her life. He didn’t degrade or belittle her opinions, he understood her, shared his opinion on matters that were important to her.</p><p>They discovered that they shared a love for reading and spent a long time discussing their favourite books, indulging in a shared love for William Shakespeare’s plays. Ben had said his favourite was <em> Henry V </em> whereas Rey admitted that she much preferred <em> Romeo &amp; Juliet.  </em></p><p>He had laughed at that, saying she was one of those hopeless romantics. Rey had countered his comment and insisted that he re-read the play and then they could resume the conversation.</p><p>Considering it had begun terribly, the night had quickly turned into a dream as she danced with Ben. He had re-lit a fire within her that she had thought burned out years ago. He gave her hope, made her believe that maybe, just maybe she could convince her grandfather to change his mind. </p><p>Ben was a bachelor, he had a great fortune and his parents held titles that would one day be passed down to him and later his heir. If her grandfather could leave the past in the past, marrying Ben would be a very good pairing, one that could form an alliance between the two families. </p><p>She knew she was getting ahead of herself, but sometimes dreaming was the only way she could remain sane in her grandfather’s prison. </p><p>With a sigh, she closed the window and moved to finish getting ready for bed. She would see Ben again, she was certain of that, she could feel it in a way she couldn’t explain with words. Moving to her bookcase, she retrieved her copy of <em> Henry V </em> and sat down by the fireplace as she began to read. </p><p>Just as her mind was beginning to calm and she was able to focus on the play, in the corner of her eye she noticed something hit her window. She looked up, raising an eyebrow in confusion, how odd. Deciding it was most likely just an animal or the wind, she turned back to her book. </p><p>Until she heard it again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Shutting her book and placing it on her chair, Rey got to her feet and moved over to the window where pebbles continued to hit the glass. When she reached it, she looked out and gasped, her hands covering her mouth in surprise.</p><p>She reached up and opened the window, a smile breaking across her face as she looked down at Ben Solo who stood with a small pile of pebbles in his hand. </p><p>When he saw her, he dropped them, a bright smile appeared on his face as he looked up at her. “What are you doing?” Rey whispered.</p><p>“Forgive me for the intrusion, Miss, but I had to see you again.” he answered. He was looking up at her like she was a goddess, Rey found herself blushing profusely at the thought. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be here!” she said back, “If someone catches you then we will both get into a lot of trouble!” </p><p>Ben simply shrugged and made his way to the wall, “Do not fear, Miss, if we do get caught I will take all the blame.” Rey watched as he placed his hands on the vines, gripping it as he began to pull himself up. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Rey panicked, they were going to get caught and she would never hear the end of it from her grandfather. </p><p>“If you continue to speak at that volume, Miss, we really will get caught,” he answered, grunting as he climbed high. As he reached for the next vine, he lost his grip, slipping. Rey let out a frightened squeal before lurching forward and grabbing hold of his hand. </p><p>Just as it had in the ballroom, electricity moved through them as their skin met. Using all her strength, Rey pulled him up until he was safely seated on the window ledge. </p><p>“See? That was not so hard,” he said with a devilish smirk spread across his face. </p><p>Rey crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, “It was an incredibly stupid idea, Mr Solo.”</p><p>Ben threw his head back as he laughed, “Oh don’t look like that, Miss Palpatine, I’m here now aren’t I?” </p><p>“I have every reason to slam this window shut immediately considering all the trouble you are going to cause me,” she muttered. As much as she liked him, this was a terrible idea that would only make her life harder when her grandfather found out, she wouldn’t be surprised if he put bars on her window once this was over. </p><p>“But you’re not going to,” Ben stated, leaning back against the stone. </p><p>“How dare you presume what I will and won’t do!” Rey exclaimed, she really hoped the rest of the house was asleep by now, that they had slept through her sudden outburst.</p><p>“If you didn’t want me here, you wouldn’t have helped me up or opened your window in the first place.” </p><p>Rey’s jaw dropped and she felt her cheeks go red, he could read her like a book, Ben simply winked at her. She fought against the smile that was slowly making an appearance across her face. Ben leant forward, “Well look at that, I’ve made you speechless, Miss.” he said with a grin. </p><p>Resting her hands on the windowsill, she leant forward, “Don’t flatter yourself, Mr Solo.”</p><p>Ben chuckled, “I admire your spirit, Miss Palpatine, there is a fire within you that could light up any room.”  </p><p>She wanted to tell him that it was he who had reignited that flame, made her smile brighter than she had in months. “Please call me Rey.” she said with a small smile.</p><p>“Well, then I insist that you call me Ben.”</p><p>Rey nodded in agreement, looking at him in the moonlight. His hair was slightly ruffled and he was still wearing the clothes he had worn to the ball, except his shirt was untucked and he looked rather sloppy. </p><p>“Is that Henry V?” he asked, looking over her shoulder.</p><p>She moved over to the chair to retrieve the book before bringing it back to the window and handing it to him. He took it, her fingers brushing against her own, “It seems as though I have left an impression on you, Rey.”</p><p>Rey scoffed, “That is hardly the case, I was reading it to prove that Romeo &amp; Juliet is far better.” she said, holding her chin high as she spoke.”</p><p>“Well of course you were,”</p><p>He moved through the book with gentle hands, carefully turning the pages, reading lines as he passed them. Rey watched him curiously, did he come up here in the late hours of the night just to read Shakespeare? </p><p>“Ben why are you here?” Rey asked suddenly.</p><p>He looked up at her before closing the book and handing it back, “I need to see you again, Rey, I just had a feeling, something was calling for me to come to you tonight,” he whispered, leaning closer to her. </p><p>In response, she moved closer to the window, leaning out so they were incredibly close “I feel it too,” she whispered, their breaths mingling from how close together they had become.</p><p>Reaching up, Ben cupped her cheek and drew her closer to him. Just as their lips brushed against each other, a terrifying sound rang through their ears, resulting in them breaking away immediately. </p><p>“Who do you think you are?”</p><p>“He’s at the lady’s window!”</p><p>“Get him!”</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> And I was crying on the staircase </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Begging you, "Please don't go, " and I said </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Rey stood at the top of the staircase, trying her best to remain hidden in the shadows as she watched the scene before her unfold. </p><p>“How dare you break into my home!” her grandfather exclaimed, glaring at Ben who was currently being held back by two of her grandfather’s men. “You lay a hand on my granddaughter, I should have you arrested.”</p><p>A smirk spread across Ben’s face, “By all means do so, but I think you and I both know who is in more trouble with the authorities judging by our histories, Sir.” </p><p>Her grandfather visibly paled at Ben’s words. Leaning forward, Ben lowered his voice to a whisper that Rey could only just make out, “I wonder how people would feel if they knew about your little deals with The First Order?”</p><p>Palpatine’s eyes darkened by a sly grin spread across his face, he pulled his sword from his sheath, “Well then I suppose I will have to dispose of you now.”</p><p>“NO!” Rey screamed, nearly tripping down down the stairs as she ran and put herself between Ben and her grandfather. </p><p>“Go back to bed, Rey, this business does not concern you.” Palpatine spat, glaring at her. Rey remained standing firmly in front of Ben, arms crossed over her chest as she refused to move, “I will not let you hurt this gentleman.” </p><p>“That is not your decision to make, move aside, Rey.” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Grabbing her shoulder, Palpatine pulled her to the side and out of the way as he moved to strike. She had to do something, quickly. In a panic, she said the first thing that came into her head, “If you leave him unharmed I will marry any man of your choice without complaint.” </p><p>Everyone stopped, all heads turning her way. Her gaze met Ben’s and he was looking at her with pleading eyes, he didn’t want her to sacrifice anything for him. </p><p>“Is that so?” Palpatine asked, “Do you swear?”</p><p>Rey nodded, “Yes, but you must let him go immediately.” </p><p>Palpatine nodded at his men who released Ben before backing away. Turning to Ben, Palpatine sent him an icy glare, “You will stay away from my granddaughter, if I catch you so much as looking at her, I will send my men after you. Are we clear?” </p><p>“Crystal.” Ben replied through gritted teeth. </p><p>Rey watched as the men dragged Ben from the room, out into the cold night. As her grandfather stormed into his study and pounded an angry fist against his desk, she slipped away, remaining in the shadows as the hallway emptied.</p><p>When the sound of footsteps had disappeared, Rey moved and opened the door. Outside, Ben turned to look at her with sad eyes, “I am sorry for causing you any trouble, Miss.” </p><p>Rey shook her head, offering him a small and hopefully comforting smile, “It was worth the trouble, being able to taste freedom for once.” she whispered.</p><p>Ben sighed before bowing his head, “Goodnight, Miss Palpatine.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Ben,” Rey whispered in return. He turned away and began to walk down the cobbled path that led away from the house. </p><p>After taking one last look at him, Rey sighed and closed the front door.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's a love story baby just say "Yes" </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Once she had received a stern word from her grandfather about her behaviour and with the knowledge that there would be discussions about her future husband in the morning, Rey made her way back to her bedroom.</p><p>She moved to close the still open window, moving her fingers to her lips where the memory of their almost kiss remained. Her heart jumped in her chest, she had only just met Ben and yet he had already left a significant impact on her. </p><p>She had given up her freedom without a second thought. If it meant saving his life then it was an easy choice to make. She couldn’t let him die after it was her fault he had found himself in the situation, it was, of course, her who he had sought after. </p><p>When she had shut the window and drawn the curtains, she backed away with a heavy heart, disappointed that her grandfather had already put an end to whatever had happened between her and Ben. As she stepped away, she felt her foot meet something hard.</p><p>She looked down to see she had stepped on <em> Henry V.  </em>Crouching down, she picked it up and moved back to bed, pulling back the covers before getting in. </p><p>Once she was nestled within the blankets and pillows, she opened the book and was taken aback when a small piece of paper fell out and landed on her chest. Putting the book to the side, she picked up the piece of paper. Using the candlelight as guidance, she read the note written on it,</p><p>
  <em> Dearest Rey, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I must see you again, meet me at the back of the garden near the edge of the forest tomorrow at ten o’clock, I will be waiting for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours, Ben </em>
</p><p>A smile broke across and she held the note to her chest. He must have slipped it in between the pages when he was looking through it. </p><p>Maybe their story wasn’t over just yet. She had already stood up to her grandfather once, who’s to say she couldn’t again? Besides this time, he wasn’t going to find out.</p><p>Tucking the note back into her book, Rey placed her copy of Henry V under her bed before sitting up and blowing out the candle so the room was bathed in complete darkness.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> So I sneak out to the garden to see you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So close your eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Escape this town for a little while </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>The household had eventually retreated to bed at twenty minutes past nine. She had spent the whole day counting down the hours to ten o’clock, but the closer the ticking clock got to it, the more nervous she became.</p><p>She must have read Ben’s note a hundred times that day, gently tracing over his name with her fingers, smiling as she recalled the more pleasant memories from the night before. He had climbed up to her window in the dead of night just so he could see her again. And wonder of wonders, he had kissed her. </p><p>Rey felt like a giddy teenager, excited over the prospect of falling in love, for she was certain that that was what she was experiencing. </p><p>Love, the thing she read about in her books. It was like she had fallen into one, that she had by mistake found her Prince Charming. Ben was unlike any man she had ever met before, even with his dark past, she could see that he was a good man. He was kind, he cared about her and listened to her. For so long she had been ignored, pushed aside. People only wanted to be friends with her so they could get to her grandfather, whether or not their intentions were good or bad was irrelevant.</p><p>But Ben was different, he wanted to be close to her. Not because of her heritage, fortune or title, but because he liked her for who she was as a person. </p><p>For once in her life, she wasn’t scared of her grandfather or his rules, he couldn’t stop her from seeing Ben no matter how hard he tried to keep them apart.</p><p>She had been pacing back and forth across her room for half an hour now, her eyes moving to the clock every two minutes. </p><p>When the hands reached ten minutes to ten, she decided she had been waiting long enough. Taking the candle from her bedside, she walked out into the dark hallway, treading carefully along the wooden floorboards. She winced as she made her way down the creaking stairs, pausing hesitantly as she waited for someone to wake up and ask where she was going.</p><p>To her relief, no one came and she quickly walked down the rest of the staircase. Deciding that going through the front door would be more likely to draw unwanted attention, Rey made her way into the kitchen where the backdoor had been bolted shut.</p><p>As quietly as she could, she unlocked the door before slipping out into the night, taking a lantern with her to light her way. </p><p>It was a cold night, the gentle wind biting her skin as she shivered in response. The further she got from the house, the darker it became with only the flickering candle in her lantern to guide her to the edge of the garden where menacing trees marked the entrance to the forest.</p><p>With one last look and after taking a deep breath, Rey stepped inside, accompanied only by the lantern and sounds of the night. “Ben?” she whispered, hoping he would appear soon so she wouldn’t be forced to face this darkness alone. </p><p>The only answer she recieved was the sound of the window brushing against the branches, causing them to shake. “Ben!” she called out again, this time slightly louder than before. Maybe he hadn’t come, decided that she was more trouble than she was worth. She didn’t blame him, no one ever stuck around for long, her grandfather would scare away anyone she became close to. </p><p>It had been a ridiculous idea to come out here so late, clinging to hope that Ben would meet her here, that someone had finally decided she was worth risking everything for. Ben barely knew her, she didn’t expect him to put everything on the line for a girl he barely knew. There were several eligible young ladies with guardians who were reasonable enough to allow him to visit and court them. </p><p>Rey sighed, she was a fool to believe. After taking one last look at the dark forest, she turned to make her way back to the garden. As she reached the edge of the forest, the sound of leaves and twigs crunching beneath feet filled her ears. She froze, contemplating whether or not to run for it. </p><p>Just as she was about to run, a voice came from behind her, “Leaving so soon?” </p><p>Rey breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face Ben, “Thank goodness it is you, Sir, I thought some wild beast had caught me.” she explained, blushing in embarrassment at her own foolishness. </p><p>Ben chuckled and stepped forward, “I suppose I am not too far from a wild beast, I certainly have the temper of one at times.” Rey amused at  the way he accepted such a flaw with such ease and confidence. </p><p>“Are you cold?” he asked, catching her off guard. </p><p>Rey shook her head, “No,” she answered, her teeth chattering and subsequently stating the opposite. Ben pulled off his coat and gently draped it over her shoulders, taking the lantern from her and offering her his hand. </p><p>A small smile formed across her face and Rey took his hand, once again experiencing the electric feeling as they came into contact with each other, allowing Ben to guide her through the dark forest. “Thank you,” she said as they passed over a fallen tree, “Not just for the coat, but for coming tonight.” </p><p>Ben gave her a curious look, “You thought I would not come?” he asked. </p><p>Rey simply shrugged, “People don’t often stay for long.” she answered. </p><p>He came to a stop and Rey turned to him as he spoke, “Please be assured, Miss, that I am not leaving anytime soon.”</p><p>She supposed they must have walked through the dark trees for at least a few hours, exchanging stories and speaking as freely as they had at the ball. Rey once again found that she thoroughly enjoyed Ben’s company and conversation, he wasn’t anything like the brutal knight that society had painted him to be.  </p><p>Once again, he listened and cared about what she had to say, it was nice not being silenced and made to feel that her opinion didn’t matter because of her sex. </p><p>But their time together came to an end far too quickly. Ben had walked with her back to the edge of the forest just as the sky was beginning to lighten, she needed to be home before anyone woke to ensure they could keep their secret. </p><p>Thanking him, she handed Ben back his coat and took the lantern but didn’t move to leave. “Will I see you again?” she asked hesitantly.</p><p>Ben nodded, “Of course, we still need to finish our discussion on why Henry V is the best of Shakespeare’s plays.” </p><p>Rey chuckled, “I still disagree but I am looking forward to meeting once again in order to defend my opinion on the matter.” </p><p>He nodded in agreement before meeting her gaze, Rey felt herself becoming lost within his dark eyes. If only she could stay forever so she could discover all the secrets that lay within. They were incredibly close, their breaths mingly as Rey found herself stretching up onto her tiptoes to lean closer to him. </p><p>Her heart was pounding as Ben’s hand moved to cup her cheek just as he had the previous night at her window. Her eyes fluttered close as his lips brushed across her own, kissing her gently. Despite her inexperience, Rey was eager to kiss him back, his soft lips moving against her own as her free hand ran through his dark hair. </p><p>Much to her dismay, the sound of a nearby cockerel chanting that it was morning, made them pull apart. </p><p>She looked up at him, “Will you meet me here again tomorrow night?” she asked.</p><p>Ben nodded, “Of course.” </p><p>Rey smiled, she would see him again, “Goodbye, Ben.” she said, slowly beginning to walk away, her eyes never leaving his. </p><p>“Goodbye, Rey.”</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you were everything to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was begging you please don't go </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Rey stood in the alcove, hidden by the shadows of the corridor. He was an idiot, truly, he was an idiot. She supposed she was too, this whole ordeal was her fault. She should have turned him away that night at her balcony, demanded that he leave and never return. Maybe if she had been cruel, he wouldn’t have persisted, he wouldn’t have tried to see her. </p><p>Their night-time meetings had only lasted a week before they were caught. They had been careless, they hadn’t entertained the possibility that this would happen. To them, the rest of the world were asleep and it was just them, walking through the moonlit trees and dreaming of a life beyond the walls of Palpatine Manor. They would travel, go abroad and discover the world, to the places she had only ever visited in her books (Agincourt and Verona were high on the list). </p><p>Ben hadn’t kissed her since that first night in the gardens. He had been such a gentleman about everything, still shy to even hold her hand. Rey would blush at the thought as she brushed her hair before bed at night, as she looked up at the stars from her balcony. He was so polite and proper that it vexed her slightly. She wished he would kiss her again, press his lips to her own as his hands found her waist and held her close. As soon as they were free, she would kiss him senseless, express what words couldn’t, tell him how her life meant nothing without him.</p><p>She hoped it was still a possibility. Though by the way her grandfather was screaming at her beloved, Rey had her doubts. </p><p>“I warned you once, I knew I should not have let you off so easily.” he roared. Rey refused to flinch in her hiding spot. She wouldn’t be scared of him anymore, she had Ben now, there was nothing to fear when Ben was around. Whether he had intended to or not, he had saved her already. Saved her from the prison her grandfather had forced her mind into. With Ben, there were no rules, no boundaries. It was just them and that wonderful feeling in her chest.</p><p>Leaning her head back against the stone wall and hugging herself, Rey once again regretted not making sure the back door had been closed properly. This was her fault, and Ben would be made to suffer for it. </p><p>Her grandfather never made the same mistake twice, Ben would be punished for this. </p><p>Her only condolence was Ben’s name, it would note bode well for her grandfather is the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa suddenly disappeared, he couldn’t afford to kill him. </p><p>But that wouldn’t stop him from having his men “deal” with Ben. </p><p>The first thud shook Rey to her core. The sound of a punch rang through her ears as she covered her mouth to stifle her cry. </p><p>She closed her eyes as the horrible noises of violence continued, tears running down her cheeks as she heard Ben’s pained groans and her grandfather’s menacing laugh. </p><p>The door swung open and Rey caught the sight of blood on the study carpet before she backed further into the alcove. Ben was dragged from the office by Hux and Mitaka. When Rey saw his face she was barely able to hide her horrified gasp. He was bloody and bruised, his right eye swollen shut with a cut running across it. At the front door, Hux yanked his arm away and Mitaka led him to the gates as the ginger-haired man watched with a smirk. </p><p>When he turned, he saw her and Rey froze. “Well well, Miss Palpatine, I have a feeling your grandfather may like to have a word with you.”</p><p>She didn’t protest when he took her by the arm and dragged her into the study, the image of Ben was permanently ingrained into her mind as she walked over the splattered blood on the dark carpet.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This love is difficult, but it's real </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's a love story baby just say "Yes" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p><p>Her punishment came in the form of a date. In a fortnight she would be married to Hux. She stood still and stared into her grandfather’s eyes as he delivered the verdict, fists clenched at her sides as she refused to show any sign of weakness. </p><p>He would never win. Not whilst Ben Solo lived within her heart.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> I got tired of waiting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wondering if you were ever coming around </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My faith in you was fading </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Her guard didn’t fall until she reached her bedroom.</p><p>There, she broke into a million pieces. </p><p>She dreamed of waiting, of sitting on a bench on the edge of a forest and staring into the trees waiting for him to appear. </p><p>Some nights, when she felt braver than usual, she snuck back to the edge of the garden at ten o’clock and waited for a sign. It would never come, Ben would never appear and the forest, it  wasn’t the magical place they had kissed under the stars. It was cold and dark, a place where wild beasts waited for their prey and trees cast dark shadows over the garden’s beauty. </p><p>Rey couldn’t stay long and would retreat back to her bedroom after a couple of hours.</p><p>In her bedroom she would weep into her pillow. It was for the best, at least if he wasn’t with her, he was safe. In a couple of days she would be married and he would hopefully already be far away from her grandfather. </p><p>And yet her traitorous heart held out hope, even if her faith in him was quickly fading.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I keep waiting for you but you never come </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is this in my head? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't know what to think </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>It happened when she had least expected it, his timing was strange to say the least.</p><p>It was the eve of the wedding and she had just had her final dress fitting, making the final adjustments for the next day. Her grandfather had planned a grand event, putting more money into it than Rey had thought he would. </p><p>She had managed to convince him to grant her one last wish before she was to be given away the next day, a final walk around the grounds she had grown up in. Rey knew her grandfather wouldn’t believe the sentimentality behind it, but he probably believed that if he granted her this ounce of freedom, she would be better behaved when it came time to walk down the aisle. </p><p>So here she was, dressed in a warm cloak as she walked in the dying sun right at along the edge of her grandfather’s land, her hand drifting along the fence that separated her grandfather’s field from their neighbors. She looked longingly into the distance, oh how easy it would be to hop over the fence and simply run. </p><p>But they would catch her. </p><p>And everything would be so much worse. </p><p>There was no escaping this prison, her sentence was infinite. She would leave the world the same way she had entered it, as a prisoner to her grandfather. </p><p>As she contemplated what was to come, she saw him, a shadowy figure in the distance. </p><p>Part of her wondered if her tired and broken heart had mistaken a stranger for him. </p><p>But that didn’t stop her from stepping up onto the fence and pulling herself over. </p><p>It didn’t stop her from running.</p><p>It didn’t stop him from doing the same. </p><p>The field was damp between her feet and her dress was no doubt covered in mud. But that didn’t matter, none of it mattered, because Ben Solo was a mere metre away. </p><p>When she came to a halt in front of him, she was gasping for breath. His face had healed in the weeks they had been apart, an angry red scar cut across his eye, telling the story of what had happened in the study. </p><p>“You should be far away from here.” she found herself blurting out. </p><p>Ben nodded, “I know.”</p><p>“It isn’t safe here.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You are the most foolish man I have ever met.”</p><p>A smile quirked his lips at the comment, “I know.” he repeated, edging closer to her, “A foolish man whose heart has been captured by the bravest, strongest and most intelligent woman he knows.”</p><p>Her eyes welled with tears as she found herself shaking her head, “No, Ben, there is no place for your words here, I am engaged, tomorrow I marry Mr Hux and I-”</p><p>She was silenced by his finger resting against her lips, “Don’t tell me I am too late.” he said gently. </p><p>Rey shook her head, “Through no fault of your own, I am afraid you are, Ben, it is too late for us.”</p><p>“No.” he said firmly, taking her hands in his, “It’s not too late for us, my dear Rey, there is still a chance.”</p><p>“My grandfather will kill you.” she said quietly, avoiding his gaze as she looked down at her feet. Tears ran down her cheeks as her shoulders shook and a sob escaped her, “You need to go far away, Ben, somewhere he can never find you.”</p><p>“I will not leave you, I can’t.” Ben said firmly.</p><p>Rey’s eyes flew to his, “You must,” she was crying freely now, “The thought is unbearable, Ben. I can’t let them hurt you anymore than they already have.” </p><p>His hand moved to cup her cheek and Rey felt herself instantly relax, even if just for a moment his presence calming her in a way she couldn’t understand. “It doesn’t have to be that way,” he said, “We can leave now, my parents can support us and we could travel to the continent, see Agincourt and Verona. They would never find us, my dear.” </p><p>She felt hope fill her heart, it was traitorous and cruel, it tempted her. Her hand reached out and traced the line of his scar, “You don’t know that, Ben, my grandfather... he’s a powerful man, and a persistent one too, we would never escape him.”</p><p>Ben sighed, resting his forehead against her own, his hand shook slightly as his fingers entwined with her own, “I can’t leave you.”</p><p>“You must, it is the only way.” she whispered, as his thumbs rose to wipe away her tears. Ben reached into his pocket and Rey watched as he held his hand out to her. He opened it to reveal a ring, an engagement ring, “Ben,” she croaked, her voice broken and tearful. </p><p>He didn’t answer her, instead, he knelt to the grand and held the ring out to her. “I love you, Rey, more than anything in the world. You are the stars that guide me, the warm fire that welcomes me home. You are the rainbow on a rainy day and a firefly on a dark night.” he said, his eyes full of adoration as he spoke to her, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Rey sobbed again and nodded in agreement, because Ben Solo was worth the risk. Who knows where they would be tomorrow? Or in a week’s time? Or a month? Did it really matter? Ben Solo loved her, and she loved him, it was that simple.</p><p>“So, Rey Palpatine, will you marry me?” </p><p>Words escaped her and all she could do was nod. A smile brighter than the sun broke across Ben’s face as he slipped the ring onto her finger, tossing the one Hux had given her to the ground. “We’re really doing this?” he asked as he rose to his feet.</p><p>Rey nodded, “Yes, yes, yes.” she said with a chuckle. Ben pulled her into his arms and she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close, “You are worth the risk, I never want to leave your side.” </p><p>They held each other in the dying sun and Rey felt her heart flip in her chest, everything would be okay, she was certain of it, somehow they would find a way. </p><p>Ben pulled back from the embrace, his fingers moving to tuck a strand of her behind her hair, caressing her cheek as he looked into her eyes. </p><p>Moving onto her tiptoes, Rey reached up to press her lips to his when a voice rang through her ears. “How sweet, so sentimental, I didn’t think you were capable of such words, Solo.” Rey and Ben’s heads snapped to the direction of the voice. Hux stood a few feet away, a pistol in his hand as he watched them with a smirk across his face. Rey’s breath caught in her throat as her hands held onto Ben’s coat, refusing to let go. “We did warn you what would happen if you returned Mr Solo, I personally thought you were smarter than this.”</p><p>“No, Hux it was me.” Rey exclaimed, “Punish me, I am begging you, this is my fault.”</p><p>“Oh I am sure it is, Miss Palpatine.” Hux answered, “But that doesn’t change things, you have nothing left to bargain.”</p><p>Before they had a chance to move, to think or even scream, Hux raised his pistol and the sound of a gunshot rang through the field. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>  “Marry me, Juliet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll never have to be alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you and that's all I really know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'" </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>The world seemed to go into slow motion, a deafening scream ringing out through the fields as Rey fell to her knees, pulling her love into her lap. Crimson seeped through Ben’s shirt, covering her fingers as she held him close. The deadly colour spread out over his chest and Rey felt an icy shiver travel down her spine as she was overcome with fear, the clutches of death were close and it took all her strength to pull him back, to hold him as his face began to pale.</p><p>Her hands shook as they found his bloodied shirt, “No, no no no no.” she said, tearing the fabric from her dress as she attempted to apply pressure to the wound. This couldn’t happen, they were going to get married, they were going to run away, he couldn’t leave her now. This could not be the end of their story, it had barely begun. </p><p>Behind her, Hux began to trudge his way back through the field, proud and victorious as he went. In his eyes, he’d won, Palpatine would praise him for his service and the girl would be his. From there he would inherit the Palpatine riches and live comfortably. His wife could fall down the stairs one day or fall asleep when bathing, it didn’t matter how, everything was now within his reach.</p><p>“Help!” Rey pleaded to the open field, “Somebody help us please!” There had to be someone out there, someone who would know what to do. </p><p>She was met with silence. Her heart broke as it dawned on her that no one was coming.</p><p>“Rey, look at me.” came Ben’s broken and hoarse voice.</p><p>Rey obliged, gently holding him close to her as her eyes met his. “Someone will come, I promise.” she said firmly, “Just try not to talk, save our energy, my love.”</p><p>Ben shook his head, “It’s too late for me now.” he said as firmly as his voice would allow, “Run Rey, go to my parents, they will protect you.”</p><p>“Not without you.” her hand moved to caress his cheek, “I can’t go without you, Ben, we’re together now, I won’t leave you.” a shaking breath escaped her, “I love you.”</p><p>A small smile quirked Ben’s lips and he raised a weak hand to her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears. “You have to go on, Rey, you have to live.” he spoke softly, “You have so much to give the world, Rey, the light within you is brighter than you can imagine.”</p><p>“Without you it means nothing, it all means nothing, Ben, I need you. This life isn’t worth living without you.” she sobbed.</p><p>Ben raised a finger to her lips, “No. You cannot give up my love, you are going to live to be a hundred years old. Promise me you won’t give up, Rey.” She nodded slowly, her hands shaking violently as she held Ben’s cold body in her arms. “Promise me.” he croaked.</p><p>“Yes.” she said hurriedly, “I promise, I promise.” </p><p>“I love you,” he breathed, “And that’s all I really know.”</p><p>Leaning forward, Rey captured Ben’s lips with her own, kissing him goodbye as her arms held him tight. </p><p>He didn’t return her kiss.</p><p>In her arms, Ben’s body went still, feeling deathly cold beneath her fingertips as she pulled back to see his eyes staring up at the sky, the life faded from them entirely. </p><p>A pained cry left her lips as she clutched at his shirt. His name fell from her lips as she pleaded for him to return, to stay with her. How could the world be so cruel? To take away her love after they had had so little time together.</p><p>His body was laid amongst the grass as she wept into his shirt and the stars above her began to shine down on them. </p><p>It was deep into the night when a hand rested on her shoulder and Rey looked up to meet the eyes of a tearful woman. Leia Organa held her close as she cried, watched from a distance as she lay flowers on her love’s chest and pressed a goodbye kiss to his forehead. </p><p>She escaped her grandfather and found her way to the continent. In Agincourt and Verona, she lay more flowers for her love. And then she walked. On and on, for years that felt endless, until one day, she went to sleep knowing that one day, she would find him again.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Because we were both young </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  when I first saw you </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Rey gasped as she opened her eyes, her hand clutching at her chest as the images of the past life subsided and she was left overwhelmed by a number of emotions she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>Then she heard his voice, and everything made sense.</p><p>“Rey,”</p><p>Her eyes flew up and met his, her heart pounding in his chest as she watched realisation wash over his face, his eyes widening as they looked her up and down. </p><p>“Ben,” she croaked.</p><p>It seemed like that was all it took. Her books and papers fell to the ground once again as Ben strode forward, his hands reaching for her as she met him in the middle. </p><p>He pulled her into his arms and she wept into his shoulder, her hands clinging to the fabric of his shirt. “Rey, my darling, my love.” Ben whispered into her ear, pressing kisses to her cheeks as his hands held her waist. </p><p>“You’re here.” Rey cried, “After all this time, you’re here.”</p><p>Ben pulled back and nodded, his hand caressing her cheek as a smile broke across her face and a tearful chuckle escaped her. </p><p>His smile mirrored her own as she leaned in to him and kissed him senseless, just how she had wanted to all those years ago...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!<br/>Come say hi:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/reylotrash711">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>